


Like a dream come true [+art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Makkachin, Dragon Riders, Dragon Riders AU, Dragon Vicchan, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: When Viktor offered to let him ride a flight with Makkachin it was like a dream come true.Well, not that it was exactly his dream, but itwas a dreamin any case.





	Like a dream come true [+art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Husaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/gifts).



> Sorry for the lateness --- But I _had to finish_ this fic... 
> 
> But **the original present was the drawing** , so I really hope you like the drawing, Rowan!!!!  
> The drawing is on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1077751391081369600) and drawing&storty are on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/181416003989/).
> 
>  
> 
> _Now, thank you so much to[Daff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow) and [Axolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida) for betaed it -even if I bother both of you at insane hours as all this was last minute thing for you. They did an amazing job, but as I kept adding and changing stuff after they helped me, please tell me if you see mistakes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks Azul and Dye with the dragon help, and to all the people who helped me without knowing what the hell I was doing T^T_

1

 

Yuuri has always loved dragons.

Since he was a child he’d grown accustomed to dragons, a friend’s parents were dragon trainers. He spent most of his time after the afternoon lessons in the trainers’ grounds, playing with both of his friends there. He loved it when the adults let him ride a dragon, and he even began to learn how to perform to participate in local competitions.

That was the reason the trainers invited him to watch a performance in another city. He was very excited as presentation was being held with renowned personalities who had won high places in international competitions. They were doing a world wide tour to show the best of the sport. Then, it happened and his life was never the same.

Yuuri was twelve when he met them. The beautiful boy and his majestic dragon. There were older riders performing who were more experienced than the boy, but Yuuri was enthralled by their program. Their amazing display of grace and harmony, showed their compatibility and training achieved even at the rider’s young age.

After that he threw himself into practice, all the free time he got was used to train. The adults happy to get a student who was really invested in the training. It wasn’t really their job, but they tried to give him all the opportunities they could offer. He soon asked his parents for his own dragon. He really, really wanted to have a dragon so precious like _her_ , with that elegant figure and pretty scales, clearly well taken care of too.

 

His parents considered it. Unfortunately, they couldn’t afford to have the same kind that he was asking for, as they had no room nor income to maintain such large dragon, but they saw the sparkle in their son’s eyes. They got him a dragon.

The dragon was still a baby; the same height as their son. They knew when it grew up it could easily reach double the height of a tall adult, and that was just speaking about the height!! Dragons were huge, you know? And from what they were told, it looked just like the other dragon, just with scales a bit more darker than its original inspiration.

They saw the raw happiness radiate from their child as he named the dragon after his idol.

 

 

* * *

 

2

 

As a young adult Yuuri kept going to exhibitions to perform, even more than just the local ones he used to participate in when he was a kid. But with his current level he couldn’t make enough to provide all the expenses needed. As much as his family wasn’t short of money and a dragon were really tough when facing any issue, but they were still high maintenance.

So he kept flying and learning new acrobatics, but as soon as he could he got a job to help with his parent’s bills. Not everyone owns a dragon, so he used that to his benefit. Mail by horse was still the forte of local provincial communications, but if someone wanted to get a faster service they opted for dragon mail. Giving his local knowledge and history as a rider, he got hired quickly.

He also took advantage of his new work. When he got to go to faraway places he could spend a couple of days there and join some neighbourhood’s acrobatic performances or competitions. This wasn’t going to really give him a “name” in the field, but he could get experience, easy money and even a few contacts if he decided to step into the professional world. Ah, how much he hoped.

Maybe after saving for a while he could just take a long break from working to join a troupe of sign up to a bigger competition. He still needed to improve first, then he could show their skill to the world. One day he could even fly wing-to-wing with them! Only imagine it, competing at the same level, a new performance that would show how proud of himself he was. Imagine getting praises from _him_ , or even an invitation to play a program together.

 

 

* * *

 

3

  
The first time Viktor saw the boy in a competition.

The competition was not a big one nor one where he was participating. And again, he didn't even watched the boy compete there. They met after it was over.

Frequently he used part of his spare time to check new faces in the sport, so he watched smaller competitions and shows. Usually the ones ending in higher standings would continue training and get to be big names in the future.

As he became more famous he tended to make himself invisible to the public for not being recognized, melting with the mass of people. Not wearing his flamboyant clothes and covering his distinctive hair. Entering and leaving the arena when no one watched.

It happened one time he was already leaving. Then he saw it, a dragon similar to his. Confused for a second as his mind reminded she was still far into the mountain and noticed the discrepancies. His dragon was smaller yet its color slightly different.

While he was busy thinking, a boy appeared from behind the creature. The boy was checking the straps of the saddle and some bags attached to it. The stranger’s clothes were extravagant, like the costume a participant could wear. But unknown. He didn't see him in the arena before.

He didn't remember a dragon of this breed neither, but again, he didn't get to watch all the competition. Later, he went to the information stand and learnt that indeed there was a participant like that. He decided to check the next time he saw his name.

And, woah, what a good decision it was. There weren't many occasions, but each time he could watch the boy and his dragon fly, was a delight. Such artistic programs, if not for a small lack of technique, surely could win a big deal of events.

Each time he watched them fly he got more and more attached. If the reason was they beautiful movements on the air or the beautiful looks of the riding boy, he didn’t mind too much anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

4

 

Over the exhibitions Viktor watched, he noticed how the boy grew confident with their performances improved their technique. The boy, _Yuuri_ , still lacks some skills last time he saw, but nothing that fitting training could not fix. What if they talked? He could teach Yuuri what he was lacking! Which of them could win then?

He really wants for they to chat now. It seems like a good timing too, as he looks the official list of riders for the current contest. ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ is written between the names of his rivals this time. There still time before the competition begins, so he concludes he could try his luck checking the stables. Elated, he goes to the next building, but when he arrives the place is empty except for the dragons.

Walking resigned around the room he realizes there is a free box stall. Approaching it he reads the name tag of the box and smiles, then approaches to his dragon prepare her to go outside. He wonders what could Makkachin think if he manages to get them a new dragon friend. Together with its human friend, clearly.

They can’t be too far, as the opening is soon. He concludes to take a few minutes of searching could not be wrong and leaves riding. Outside he notices a deep rumble, almost like a heavy purr, like when he grooms the scales of his dragon’s neck. They follow the sound and… there is _he_. Viktor pauses to breath for a few seconds, then asks Makka to move again.

 

“Hi!!”

Yuuri jolts when he hears the voice ringing in the room. He was pretty sure he could be alone with Vicchan for a while before the competitions begins, but it seems someone decided to get rid of his chance. He didn’t even notice someone was near them, the fool! He turns his head around and this time he almost falls in surprise when recognizes _who_ stole his chance.

There, just a few meters away from them, is Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

 

5

 

He has no idea how. Really, he has _no idea_! But, right now Viktor Nikiforov - _The_ Viktor Nikiforov just asked him if he wanted go for a ride on Makkachin. With Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. He even knew his name!!! This means he’s surely delirious, right? His brain must be thinking he’s asleep. Did he slip from Vicchan while flying? Is he dead?

Still awestruck, he nods to the offer and stands up in the saddle. Nervously takes the open hand extended in front of him and tries to step on Makkachin’s stirrup without falling. He sat down and looks how Viktor is giggling to himself. What is so amusing? He can’t think, he is too busy looking at how _gorgeous_ Viktor looks with that pretty outfit.

As he keeps looking, not like he’s staring!, the giggles morfes to an amazed laugh. And, Goodness!, he _loves_ that laugh. But Yuuri doesn’t get what’s wrong yet.

“I know you need only one of us to command Makka, Yuuri. But still both of us should be looking forward. It’s… safer that way, don’t you think?” Viktor says, still snickeringa little.

Then he does notice what is wrong. He curses in his mind as he notices the terrible amateur mistake he made. The idiot just got onto the saddle _backward_.

“S-sorry!” Ashamed, he stands up quickly turns on the saddle and sits again, babbling incoherent apologies while Viktor just laughs louder and dismisses them telling it’s not serious matter.

Then, they take to the skies with Vicchan following them. He’s already calmed down after five minutes or so, when Viktor cuts the silence speaking again.

“You know, I laughed but it’s not too bad, Yuuri! Actually, everyone made a mistake or two from time to time. You’re aware of that, surely.”

“That doesn’t mean they are idiotic mistakes like this. I doubt it,” he says, stubborn as no one else could be. He knows it. Viktor chuckles.

“Oh well, if you really think it, this only give me the opportunity to extend my offer.” They land and he feels a gentle pat on his back. He looks over his shoulder as Viktor continues talking. “Since a while ago I’ve planned to propose sharing training information with you.”

Yuuri just keeps looking speechless. Is this really not a dream? Viktor grins at his expression.

“What do you say? Want to train with me?”

‘Like a dream come true’

He smiles, and nods.


End file.
